Exemplary embodiments relate generally to data centers, and more particularly, to wireless communication for data centers.
A data center or datacenter, also called a server farm, is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and security devices.